Hate is Love
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Benci berubah menjadi cinta. ternyata dibalik semua kebencian itu masih ada cinta./NaruSaku/SasuHina


**Hate is Love**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : NaruSaku, slight SasuHina**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, ANEH, OOC, AU, TYPOS**

**SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN YA…**

**.**

**Terinspirasi oleh kisah nyata teman saya*?***

**So, fic ini saya persembahkan untuk dia. Maaf ya kalau sangat gaje…**

**.**

**Pencil Case**

"Naruto! Kembalikan tempat pensilku!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil berlari mengejar Naruto yang mengambil tempat pensilnya.

"Ahahaha…" sementara yang diteriaki hanya tertawa sambil terus berlari.

"Ah, Naruto!" teriak Sakura lagi. "Hosh-hosh-hosh, Na-ruto! Cepat kemba-likan!"

"Oke, ini dia!" ucap Naruto sambil melempar tempat pensil Sakura ke atas meja Sakura, tapi malah jatuh ke bawah kursi.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan, Naruto!" teriak Sakura menjadi-jadi.

"Hahaha, maaf ya Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi ke luar kelas.

**.**

**Science Practice**

"Eh, tutup botolnya mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah iya lupa!" ucap Sakura.

"Ah, terus ini gimana?" tanya Ino.

"Pinjam saja, gampang kan?" ucap Lee.

"Pinjam sama Tenten sajalah," ucap Sakura kemudian menghampiri kelompok Tenten.

"Tenten, boleh pinjam tutup botolnya tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh. Ini," jawab Tenten.

"Makasih ya, Tenten!" ucap Sakura kemudian kembali ke kelompoknya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai!" ucap Ino.

"Iya!"

"Lagian Sakura, itu saja lupa!" ucap Naruto.

"Ih, memang lupa tahu!"

"Makanya siapkan yang benar!"

"Ah, Naruto!"

**.**

**Fill the Ink**

"Hinata, spidolnya kemana?" tanya Kurenai-sensei–wali kelas VII-B yang mengajar Sejarah.

Hinata–sang bendahara kelas–cuma bingung melihat spidol-spidol kelas yang tidak ada di atas meja guru. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju papan tulis dan diambilnya spidol yang berada di papan tulis.*tau maksud bentuk papan tulisnya kan?*

"I-ini nyata, sensei." ucap Hinata setelah mencoba spidolnya nyata atau tidak.

"Ya sudah, taruh di atas meja!" ucap Kurenai.

"Iya, sensei."

"Itu yang nyata hanya satu? Yang lainnya mana?" tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Yang tidak nyata ditaruh di le-lemari, sensei." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak diisi ulang?"

Hinata langsung mengambil spidol yang di dalam lemari kemudian mengambil tinta dan mengisinya.

"Aduh, ini barang-barang yang tidak terpakai jangan disimpan!" ucap Kurenai lagi sambil melempar map-map tak terpakai di lantai. "Ini buang!"

Sakura langsung mengambilnya kemudian dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"B-bantuin buka tutup tinta dong," ucap Hinata. Kemudian Shino menghampiri Hinata dan mencoba membuka tutupnya. Ternyata memang susah. Naruto pun mengambil tinta itu kemudian keluar untuk mencoba membuka tutup tintanya.

Hinata dan Shino juga ikut keluar untuk mengisi tinta.

"Ini mau ngapain?" tanya Kurenai.

"Ambil spidol, sensei!" jawab Naruto kemudian balik lagi keluar.

"Ini isi tinta saja lama sekali sih!" ucap Kurenai marah-marah. Kelasnya ini memang tidak pernah rapi tiap kali dia masuk kelas.

"Eh cepat masuk!" teriak Kiba dari jendela.

"Ini spidolnya jatuh ke atap sekolah!" teriak Naruto dari luar.

"Spidolnya jatuh ke atap, sensei!" ucap Kiba.

Kemudian dari luar masuklah Naruto.

"Ini mau ngapain lagi?" tanya Kurenai sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ambil sapu!" jawab Naruto kemudian berlari keluar setelah mengambil sapu.

"Susah banget sih isi tinta, sudah-sudah tidak perlu diambil!" teriak Kurenai.

"Oi, sudah masuk saja! Tidak perlu diambil! Cepat!" teriak Kiba dari jendela. Lagi.

Kemudian masuklah mereka bertiga. Naruto pun mengembalikan sapunya dulu sebelum kembali ke tempatnya.

"Hah, begitu saja lama! Apalagi Naruto! Ckck kelas macam apa ini?" Kurenai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'Dasar Naruto-baka.' batin Sakura.

**.**

**Before the Bell is Ringing**

"Ah, Shion! Ayo kita lihat Sasori!" ucap Sakura.

"Memangnya ada? Sekarang dia jarang keluar kelas tahu," ucap Shion.

"Tadi aku lihat ke bawah ada kok," ucap Sakura sambil menarik-narik tangan Shion.

"Iya deh, coba lihat ada atau tidak."

"Tuh kan! Ada!" ucap Sakura senang.

"Sasori imut sekali~" ucap Shion.

"Rambut merahnya keren!" ucap Sakura tak kalah nyaringnya dengan Shion.

Shion menoleh ke sampingnya Sakura kemudian dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cieee…" ucap Shion. Sakura yang tersadar langsung menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Cie Sakura…" ucap Shion lagi bermaksud meledek Sakura. "Cie Naruto…" ucapnya lagi.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya marah-marah tak jelas sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Shion. Bermaksud agar Shion nyungsep kali ya? Mungkin,

"Ciailah Sakura… tadi sampingnya Naruto…" ledek Shion lagi.

"Ah udahlah, Shion! Apaan sih?" ucap Sakura.

**.**

**Playing Badminton**

"Sakura, makan di tempatku ya," ucap Shion.

"Iya."

"Oh ya, ambil kursi dulu." ucap Sakura kemudian mendorong kursinya menuju tempatnya Shion.

"Ah apa sih main badminton di dalam kelas?" ucap Sakura sambil mendorong kursinya pelan-pelan ke tempat Shion, ia takut nanti kena raket atau kock. "Minggir-minggir… ih Naruto! Minggir! Jangan didudukin kursinya!" ucap Sakura kesal melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain badminton tiba-tiba menduduki kursinya yang sedang didorong. Sakura pun terus mendorong kursinya menuju tempat Shion walaupun ada Naruto yang sedang duduk di atasnya.

"Cie Sakura…" ledek Temari–yang duduk sebangku dengan Shion. Ia terkikik melihat Sakura dengan Naruto.

"Ah Naruto!" ucap Sakura kemudian mendorong kursinya dengan cepat. Karena tersangkut di lantai yang tidak rata, kursinya pun berhenti dan Naruto jatuh di lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

Sakura terus saja mendorong kursinya ke tempat Shion tanpa minta maaf ke Naruto.

"Hahahah, kasihan Naruto." ucap Temari yang sedari tadi tidak bisa menahan ketawanya.

"Apadah? Biar saja dia jatuh," ucap Sakura tidak peduli sambil membuka kotak bekal makannya.

"Hehehe lihat tuh, Naruto main badminton!" sekarang gantian Shion yang meledek Sakura.

"Biarin saja dia main,"

Puk

"Ah siapa yang melempar?" Tanya Sakura kesal.

Yang lain pun hanya menunjuk Naruto yang sedang nyengir. "Naruto! Cie…" ucap Shion dan Temari bersamaan.

"Nih!"

"Hehehe maaf Sakura-chan,"

**.**

**LDKS**

"Eh yang ikut LDKS siapa saja sih?" tanya Shion.

"Aku, Naruto, Choji, Sora, Tayuya, dan Ino." jawab Temari.

"Oh, ah Temari kau ikut ya…" ucap Sakura tidak bersemangat.

"Kenapa lemas sekali? Karena Naruto ikut LDKS ya?" tanya Shion bermaksud meledek Sakura.

"TIDAK!" jawab Sakura.

"Yaudah, kita ke kantin ya… sayonara Temari!" ucap Shion.

"Eh ikut dong!" teriak Matsuri sambil berlari menghampiri Shion dan Sakura.

Di Kantin

"Tuh Naruto, tuh." ucap Shion sambil menunjuk Naruto yang baru saja mau meninggalkan kantin.

"Ih, tuh-tuh Kiba, cie Shion…" ucap Sakura ke Shion.

"Apadeh, Sakura?" ucap Shion.

"Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil ikat rambut Sakura dan membawanya pergi.

"Naruto!"

"Cieee…"

"Naruto, kembalikan! Cepat!" teriak Sakura di koridor sekolah.

"Sini!" ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun lari menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri dekat tangga. Setelah Sakura menghampirinya, Naruto menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya. Sepi.

"Nih," ucapnya sambil mengembalikan ikat rambut Sakura ke tangan Sakura. "Aku pergi, jangan kangen ya…" ucapnya lagi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo di tempat karena ucapannya tadi.

"Sakura!" teriak Shion dan Matsuri.

"A-apa?"

"Ayo ke kelas!"

"O-oh,"

"Eh-eh Sasori ikut LDKS tidak sih?" tanya Shion.

"Sepertinya tidak,"

"Ah coba lihat!" ucap Sakura sambil berlari keluar kelas untuk melihat Sasori.

"CIE!" teriak Shion dari dalam kelas saat dilihatnya Naruto dan Sakura berdiri samping-sampingan lagi. Sakura dengan reflek langsung masuk kelas.

30 menit kemudian…

"Udah pada mau berangkat ya," ucap Shion.

"Iya,"

"Sakura, lihatin Naruto terus yaa?" ledek Shion.

"Apasih Kiba?" ucap Sakura.

"Apaan sih Kiba-Kiba!" ucap Shion.

**.**

**Confession **

Delivered to Shion…

Drrt. Drrt…

**From : Shion**

**Kau mau curhat tentang apa?**

**17:24/Today**

Drrrt…

**To : Shion**

**Ehm. Tentang seseorang yang aku suka**

**17:25/Today**

'Sakura suka sama siapa ya?' pikir Shion.

**To : Sakura**

**Siapaaaa?**

**17:27/Today**

**To : Shion**

**Yang sering gangguin aku**

**17:28/Today**

**To : Sakura**

**Naruto?**

**17:29/Today**

**To : Shion**

**Iyaaaa **

**17:30/Today**

**To : Sakura**

**Apakah iyaa? Sejak kapan?**

**17:31/Today**

**To : Shion**

**Iya! Baru saja saya menyadarinya :p **

**17:32/Today**

**To : Sakura**

**Ohh. Cieeee**

**17:32/Today**

**To : Shion**

**Huh. Kira-kira Naruto lagi ngapain ya?**

**17:33/Today**

**To : Sakura**

**Cie Sakura… tapi bukannya Hinata juga suka sama Naruto ya?**

**17:34/Today**

**To : Shion**

**Memang iya. Pasti Naruto lebih memilih Hinata deh**

**17:35/Today**

**To : Sakura**

**Jangan pesimis begitu dong! **

**17:36/Today**

**To : Shion**

**Iya deh. Eh untuk penyamaran kita sebut saja rumput ya, rambutnya kan jabrik tuh **

**17:37/Today**

**To : Sakura**

**Okeee**

**17:38/Today**

**.**

**Confession part II**

"Aaa, Sakura!" teriak Shion di koridor depan kelas saat dilihatnya Sakura baru saja sampai.

"Shion!" teriak Sakura juga sambil berjalan menghampiri Shion. Kemudian mereka berpelukan, bukan! Mereka tidak yuri*?* mereka hanya ber-tos-an ria. Setelah itu mereka masuk kelas bersama-sama.

Buk

"Aaa, rumput…" ucap Sakura setelah membanting tasnya di kursi.

"Tuh, di belakang. Dia sudah datang dari jam 06.00 tahu," ucap Shion.

"Rumput siapa sih?" tanya Temari bingung memperhatikan Sakura dan Shion yang terlihat aneh.

"Ah ini rahasia…" ucap Sakura. Temari cemberut.

"Oke oke, aku akan beri tau." ucap Sakura kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Temari.

"APA?" teriak Temari spontan setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. "Ups," bisiknya pelan setelah dilihatnya semua murid di kelas memandang ke arahnya. Heran.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya nanti," ucap Sakura santai yang kemudian disambut oleh tatapan terkejut Temari dan Shion.

"Terserah deh, aku setuju saja," ucap Shion.

Pulang Sekolah

"Hei-hei Kiba, minggir! Mau dibantu mengangkat kursimu tidak?" ucap Naruto pada… Shion? Hari ini memang gilirannya Naruto piket.

"Namaku Shion! Bukan Kiba! Argh," teriak Shion. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum karena menahan tawa dan karena melihat Naruto. Mungkin kalimat yang terakhir itu benar.

"Sudahlah Sakura, ayo pulang!" ucap Shion sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah Shion, aku suka melihat rumput…" ucap Sakura saat mereka sedang menuruni tangga.

"Aku malas, dia selalu mengataiku! Sebal,"

"Tapi Shion, itu wajar…"

"Wajar katamu?" tanya Shion marah.

"Kan kau pacarnya Kib–"

"BUKAN!" teriak Shion. "Sudah ya aku pulang, kau dijemput kan Sakura?"

"Iya, daaa."

Setelah 15 menit Sakura menunggu dijemput, tapi ayahnya belum datang juga. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Saat perjalanan menuju tangga, tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakinya.

"Sakura bodoh!" Sakura melotot mendengarnya. Setelah dilihatnya siapa yang meneriakinya tadi, ia langsung berlari mengejar orang itu.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura, stop. Eh kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum,"

"Dijemput?"

"Iya."

"Ehm, Sakura aku mau bicara,"

"Apa?"

"I-itu–"

'Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku,' batin Sakura.

"Ehm, Naruto sebenarnya a-aku m-m-menyukai-mu. Ya, aku menyukaimu! Naruto…" ucap Sakura. Sepertinya ia sangat terlihat bodoh karena gagapnya itu.

"Sakura, sebenarnya aku juga suka padamu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku memang sudah suka padamu, selama ini pun aku selalu mengganggumu karena aku ingin mendapat perhatian darimu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku kira kau menyukai Hinata, ternyata…"

"Ne Sakura-chan, maukah kau me-menjadi p-pa-pacarku?" ucap Naruto gugup.

"Y-ya aku mau," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Sementara mereka berdua sedang bahagia, di belakang sana terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang menangis. Bukan, bukan karena terharu. Tapi karena sedih, hatinya sakit. Sangat.

Pluk

Tangan kekar milik seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui gadis itu tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya

"E-eh?" ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya. "Sasuke-san?"

"Kau mengapa menangis, Hinata?" tanya seorang pemuda–yang diketahui bernama Sasuke–di belakang seorang gadis–yang diketahui bernama Hinata–yang sedang dipeluknya dari belakang.

"A-aku… di-disini sa-sakit sekali, se-sesak." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Kau sama sepertiku, Hinata. Dadaku juga sesak saat mengetahui ternyata gadis yang kucintai mencintai orang lain." ucap Sasuke tenang. Ia masih belum melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Me-memang siapa yang kau ci-cintai?" tanya Hinata bingung. Bukannya Sasuke banyak yang menyukainya?

"Kau. Tetapi kau menyukai Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, a-aku sudah tidak mencintai N-Naruto-kun lagi. Aku ti-tidak mungkin mengganggu hubungan me-mereka. Lagipula ha-hatiku sudah t-terlanjur sakit."

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku yang menyembuhkan sakitmu, Hinata?"

"Tentu boleh, Sa-Sasuke–"

"…kun," potong Sasuke. "Mulai detik ini kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun, kau mengerti Hinata?"

"I-iya, Sasuke-sa… kun! Sasuke-kun…" Hinata terlihat sekali kalau belum terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'kun'.

"Naruto, coba lihat itu!" ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja teman sekelas yang tadi sudah pulang, berkumpul di sampingnya Naruto dan Sakura.

"SASUKE, HINATA. PJ!" teriak semua anak kelas VII-B.

Sementara yang diteriaki langsung kaget. Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan rengkuhannya. Sekarang wajah mereka berdua sudah seperti kepiting rebus!

**FIN**

**Wahahahaha fic macam apa ini? *dipentung* Maaf ya Lifda, ancur gini fic nya.. huhuhu**

**AAAAAAA! Gaje gaje gaje sekali! Ah ini sebenarnya pengalaman temen saya, tapi kok pengalaman saya ikut-ikutan ya? *swt* yes hutang saya lunas ya, Lif!**

**ah sudahlah adakah yang mau review?**


End file.
